memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Galaxy-Klasse
Die Galaxy-Klasse ist eine Schiffsklasse der Sternenflotte, von welcher in der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts die ersten Exemplare in Dienst gestellt werden. Geschichte Anfänge Die Planung der ersten Schiffe dieses Typs beginnt in den 2350ern in den Utopia-Planita-Werften. Sie sah vor, viele der bereits in kleineren Schiffstypen, wie etwa der ''Oberth''-Klasse und der [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] getesteten Systeme zu kombinieren. ( ) Als erste Schiffe dieser Klasse werden die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] und die [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] als baugleiche Schwesterschiffe in Dienst gestellt. ( ) Sie gelten bis zur Indienststellung neuerer Schiffstypen als die modernsten und komplexesten Raumschiffe der Föderation. ( ) :Die Information, dass die erste Produktionsserie nur sechs Schiffe umfassen sollte, stammt aus dem nur teilweise als Canon angesehenen Referenzwerk "Die Technik der USS Enterprise". Dort wird auch erwähnt, dass später möglicherweise weitere sechs Schiffe der Klasse gebaut werden sollten. Inwiefern diese Informationen durch spätere Serien bestätigt werden oder nicht ist pure Spekulation. :Darüber hinaus gibt dieses Referenzwerk auch eine relativ langwierige Planung an, allerdings zeigen die Episoden "Die Energiefalle" und "Der Fall Utopia Planetia" eine eher kurze Planungs- und Konstruktionsphase. Besondere Ereignisse unter Beteiligung dieser Schiffsklasse Im Laufe der Zeit erweist sich die Investition der Sternenflotte als Glücksgriff. So machen Schiffe dieses Typs durch folgende Ereignisse von sich Reden: ;2364 * Die Crew der USS Enterprise hat Erstkontakt zu einer Vielzahl von Spezies, darunter den Q und den lange als Legende geltenden Aldeanern. ( ) * Die USS Enterprise hält den Langstrecken- und Geschwindigkeitsrekord: Keinem anderen Schiff gelang es bislang eine Entfernung von mehr als zwei Millionen Lichtjahren innerhalb weniger Minuten zu überbrücken und sicher wieder zurückzukehren. ( ) ;2365 * Die Crew der USS Yamato entdeckt einen Außenposten der Iconianer in der Neutralen Zone. Wenig später wird das Schiff jedoch aufgrund der Einwirkung eines iconianischen Programms zerstört. ( ) ;2367 * Die Enterprise bewährt sich im Kampfeinsatz gegen die Borg und wird als eines von nur wenigen Schiffen bei direkten Begegnungen nicht zerstört. ( ) Konfrontation mit dem Dominion 2370 fliegt die [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] in den Gamma-Quadranten, um gemeinsam mit einigen Runabouts der Station Deep Space 9 an einer Rettungsmission teilzunehmen, welche vorsieht, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Jake Sisko und die Ferengi Quark und Nog aus der Gefangenschaft des Dominion zu befreien. Das Dominion erweist sich als militärische Großmacht, welche auf ihren Jem'Hadar-Jägern Polaronwaffen einsetzt, auf welche die Schildtechnologie der Sternenflotte nicht vorbereitet ist. Als sich die Odyssey zurückziehen will, wird sie nach einer bewusst herbeigeführten Kollision zerstört. ( ) Da man für den Dominion-Krieg schwere Schiffe benötigt, werden von der Utopia Planitia-Werften ab 2373 weitere Einheiten gebaut. Aktueller Status Sämtliche Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse haben während ihrer gesamten Dienstzeit in allen Einsatzbereichen neue Maßstäbe gesetzt, und da die Schiffe aufgrund ihrer Größe und Komplexität für einen langwierigen Einsatz konzipiert sind, werden die sich im Dienst befindlichen Schiffe lediglich durch Umrüstungen und anderen Wartungsarbeiten gepflegt. Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten thumb|Ein Holodeck * Die Galaxy-Klasse ist konstruiert worden, um ein breites Spektrum an Aufgaben zu erfüllen, und wurde daher mit den verschiedensten Forschungstechnologien aus- bzw. nachgerüstet, wie z.B. dem tomographischen Bilderzeuger. ( ) * Sie besitzt die Fähigkeit zur Autoseparation, wodurch sie in die Lage versetzt wird, sich in zwei voneinander unabhängige Schiffssegmente aufzuteilen. * Schiffe dieser Klasse sind darauf ausgelegt, viel Personal langfristig versorgen zu können. Neben dem Sternenflottenpersonal und dessen Familien befinden sich auch zahlreiche Zivilisten an Bord. Daher sind sie auch mit umfangreichen Freizeiteinrichtungen ausgestattet, wie Holodecks oder dem Arboretum. ( ). Der holographische Umgebungssimulator zählt seinerzeit du den Fortschrittlichtsen ( ). Kommandosysteme Das Computersystem der Schiffe dieses Typs sind durch ein komplexes optisches Datennetzwerk strukturiert, welches in mindestens zwei großen Computerkerne zusammenläuft und über diese den Datenfluss reguliert. Die Kerne sind über die Untertassen- und die Antriebssektion verteilt. Als Betriebssystem wird LCARS verwendet. :Inwieweit später konstruierte Schiffe dieser Klasse mit bioneuralen Schaltkreisen ausgestattet bzw. bereits im Dienst befindliche Schiffe umgerüstet werden, ist unbekannt. Solange der Computer voll funktionsfähig ist, lassen sich quasi je nach Zugangsberechtigung alle Aktionen durch verbale oder über ein Bedienfeld eingegebene Befehle ausführen oder blockieren. Rückmeldung erhält der Benutzer ebenfalls entweder durch eine sprachliche Meldung oder eine Anzeige auf einem Display. ( ) Antriebssysteme [[Bild:GalaxyAntriebe.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise auf Warpgeschwindigkeit]] [[Bild:GalaxyAchtern.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit]] Die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse verfügen – wie die meisten Schiffe der Sternenflotte – über zwei massive Warpgondeln, welche als Gesamtsystem mit dem Warpkern als Hauptenergiequelle interstellare Reisen ermöglicht. Hinzu kommen drei Impulstriebwerke sowie mehrere kleinere Manövriertriebwerke. Der Warpkern selbst zählt zu den leistungsstärksten Versionen in der gesamten Flotte. Er erstreckt sich über insgesamt 12 Decks und liefert die notwendige Energie, das Schiff auf eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von über Warp 9 zu beschleunigen. ; )}} Einige Jahre später bestätigt die USS Enterprise bei der Durchführung einer Bergungsoperation, die Beobachtung einiger hekaranischer Wissenschaftler, die entdeckt haben, dass der von vielen Spezies eingesetzte Warpantrieb die Barriere zwischen dem normalen Weltraum und dem Subraum kontinuierlich schwächt, bis sie zusammenbricht und Risse hervorruft, welche noch katastrophalere Auswirkungen haben – beispielsweise auf sich in der Nähe befindliche bewohnte Planeten. Nach Bekanntwerden dieses Problems sowie diverser Untersuchungen, beschließt die Sternenflotte, als Gegenmaßnahme für eine Weile eine generelle Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung von Warp 5 zu verhängen, die nur in Notfällen überschritten werden darf. ( ) Die Enterprise kann Warp 9,6 nur für begrenzte Zeit halten. Mindestens aber für 2 Stunden und 40 Minuten. ( ) Für den Warpfaktor 9 gibt es einen empfohlenen Nutzungszeitraum. ( ) Bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten wird die Schwelle von Warp 9,6 ohne Antriebsmodifikationen kurzzeitig überschritten, z.B. Warp 9,8 während der Flucht vor Q ( ) und Warp 9,7 während der Flucht vor den Borg ( ) Zweifel am Konzept und Überarbeitungen Durch die Zerstörung der USS Yamato und die ebenfalls in dem Zeitraum auf ihrem Schwesterschiff Enterprise auftretenden Fehlfunktionen gibt es erste Zweifel, ob das Konzept der Galaxy-Klasse nicht noch unausgereift ist und ob die bereits gebauten Schiffe gründlich überholt werden müssen. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass nicht etwa ein Konstruktionsfehler für die Zerstörung des Schiffs verantwortlich ist, sondern ein fremdes Computerprogramm, welches die Yamato durch die Übertragung einer iconianischen Sonde erhielt und das Routinen des Schiffscomputers umschreibt und so die Katastrophe auslöst. ( ) Im Zuge der ersten Begegnungen mit den Borg werden die Schildsysteme und die Bewaffnung verstärkt und aufgerüstet, so dass sie den technologischen Möglichkeiten der Borg länger widerstehen können. Allerdings passen sich die Borg relativ schnell an die Modifikationen an, so dass letztlich nicht die technologischen Verbesserungen den Ausschlag geben, als die Erste Borg-Invasion gestoppt wird. ( ) Die Begegnung mit dem Dominion zwingt die Sternenflotte erneut, sich einem neuen Gegner anzupassen und einen technologischen Nachteil zu egalisieren. Mit der Zerstörung der USS Odyssey werden erneut Schwächen in der Schildtechnologie und der Bewaffnung deutlich. ( ) Als die Breen letztlich im Verlauf des Dominion-Kriegs eine Allianz mit dem Gegner eingehen und ihre Energiedämpfungswaffe den entscheidenden Ausschlag in der Zweiten Schlacht von Chin'toka gibt, in der die alliierten Streitmächte der Föderation, des Klingonischen Reichs und des Romulanischen Imperiums vernichtend geschlagen werden, scheinen lediglich die Schiffe der Klingonen nach einer leichten Modifikation dieser Waffe gewachsen. Erst nach der Erbeutung einer solchen Waffe ist es möglich, nach einiger Zeit geeignete Schutzmaßnahmen zu ergreifen und auch die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse gegen diese Waffe zu schützen. ( ) :Wie genau diese Anpassungen aussehen, ist unbekannt. Allerdings lässt sich sagen, dass die Schiffe wohl keine Umbaumaßnahmen erfahren haben, da die Klingonen lediglich die Energiesysteme ihrer Schiffe rekonfigurierten. Eine Besonderheit stellt die [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] dar, da sie bislang das einzige Schiff dieser Klasse ist, welches auch eine äußerliche Erweiterung in Form zweier auf den Warpgondeln montierter Phaserbänke erfahren hat. :Inwiefern hierdurch die taktische Leistungsfähigkeit gesteigert wurde ist unbekannt. Die Venture bleibt bislang das einzige Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse, welches diese Modifikationen aufweist. Hinsichtlich dieser Aufbauten wird sie seitens der Fans einem neuen Subtyp zugeordnet, dem "Venture-Typ". :In einer alternativen Zeitlinie ist die Enterprise nicht bei Veridian III zerstört worden ( ). Stattdessen hat sie einige Jahre später eine massive technologische Umrüstung erfahren. Dazu zählen beispielsweise eine dritte Warpgondel, eine Tarnvorrichtung, eine leistungsstarke Phaserkanone auf der Unterseite der Untertassensektion, sowie ein komplett überarbeitetes Brückendesign ( ). Manche bezeichnen diese Variante als "Galaxy-X-Klasse", wobei diese Bezeichnung vor allem in Spielen auftaucht. Verteidigungssysteme Die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse sind den meisten bekannten Schiffsklassen in taktischer Hinsicht noch immer überlegen. Dafür sorgen folgende Verteidigungssysteme: * 10 Phaserbänke, welche derart auf der Außenhülle platziert sind, dass es kaum einen toten Winkel gibt. ( ) * 3 Torpedorampen, die mit Photonentorpedos bestückt sind. Eine zusätzliche, verdeckte Torpedorampe am Kopf der Untertassensektion ist nur nutzbar wenn das Diskussegment vom Rumpfsegment abgetrennt ist. ( ) * Als primärer Schutz dient ein Schildgitter, welches das Schiff mit einer "Schildblase" umgibt. Diese kann eine Modulation von 257.4 MHz haben ( ). * als sekundäre Schutzmaßnahme existiert eine zusätzliche Hüllenpanzerung thumb|''Ein möglicher Produktionsfehler'' :In Darmok sieht man die Enterprise-D mit dem Photonentorpedokatapult einen Phaserstrahl abfeuern. Dies ist vermutlich ein Produktionsfehler. Diese Öffnung an der Schiffshülle wurde zuvor immer nur für Photonentorpedos genutzt Abtrennung der Untertassensektion thumb|Die Antriebssektion thumb|Die Untertassensektion Das Hauptmerkmal der Galaxy-Klasse ist die sogenannte Autoseparation. Sie verleiht dem Schiff die Möglichkeit, sich in zwei unabhängige Schiffssegmente teilen zu können. Durch die Trennung wird das Schiff in die Untertassen-, sowie in die Antriebssektion aufgeteilt. Die Grundidee ist, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für die zivilen Personen an Bord zu haben, wenn beispielsweise das Schiff größter Gefahr ausgesetzt ist. ( ) Eine Teilung des Raumschiffs bietet aber auch im taktischen Sinne einen enormen Vorteil, da sich der Gegner nun mit zwei, anstatt nur mit einem Schiff auseinandersetzen muß. Allerdings existieren massive Unterschiede zwischen beiden Segmenten. ( ) Dieser Sachverhalt stellt später das Grundprinzip der Prometheus-Klasse dar, die sich gleich in drei Segmente aufteilen kann. Durch Aufrüstung und verbesserte Waffen wird eine Abtrennung im Gefecht jedoch nicht mehr zwingend notwendig. Bekannte Einsätze dieser Fähigkeit * Bei ihrer ersten Mission ist die Enterprise gezwungen, auf ihrer Flucht vor Qs Energiekugel eine Abtrennung vorzunehmen. Dabei wird die Trennung bei Warpgeschwindigkeit unter erschwerten Bedingungen durchgeführt. Die Schiffsteile werden später über Deneb IV wieder reintegriert ( ). * Die Enterprise führt einige Zeit später eine erneute Trennung durch, um dem Waffensystem Echo Papa 607 über Minos effektiver begegnen zu können ( ). * Als die Borg 2366 eine Invasion starten und Captain Picard assimilieren, ersinnt der zum Captain beförderte Riker einen Plan zur Rettung Picards. Dieser schließt die Abtrennung der Untertassensektion ein ( ). * Bevor die Enterprise über Veridian III durch einen Warpkernbruch zerstört wird, werden alle Überlebenden des Angriffs der Duras-Schwestern auf die Untertassensektion evakuiert ( ). Bekannte Schiffe dieser Klasse *[[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]] (aktiv) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] (zerstört) *[[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy (NCC-70637)]] (aktiv) *[[USS Magellan|USS Magellan]] (aktiv) *[[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey (NCC-71832)]] (zerstört) *[[USS Venture|USS Venture (NCC-71854)]] (aktiv) *[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato (NCC-71807)]] (zerstört) *[[Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse|Weitere Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse]] Interne Einrichtungen Eine weitere Besonderheit stellt die Tatsache dar, das die Galaxy-Klasse als einzige Familien an Bord hat, was aufgrund der Größe dieser Klasse kein Problem darstellt. Damit alle Bedürfnisse nach Freizeitgestaltung und Zerstreuung nach einem harten Arbeitstag befriedigt werden können, kann man sagen, das man diese Klasse auch als fliegendes Hotel betrachten kann. Besonderen Wert hat man auch auf das Leben und die Freizeitgestaltung der Kinder gelegt. Sie werden in speziellen Einrichtungen (Kindergärten, Schulen, usw.) von pädagogischen Fachkräften betreut und beaufsichtigt. Brücke [[Bild:Brücke der Enterprise-D.jpg|left|thumb|Die Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]]] thumb|Der Bildschirm Die Brücke weist im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern einige Veränderungen auf. Sie ist groß, sehr geräumig und vom technologischen Stand relativ einfach ausgestattet. Die größte Konsole stellt die taktische Station dar. Direkt davor sitzen von links nach rechts der erste Offizier, der Captain, sowie der Counselor. Neben ihnen befinden sich zwei kleinere Bedienelemente, die für zusätzliche Unterstützung sorgen. Rechts bzw. links davon jeweils eine weitere Sitzgelegenheit für weitere Gäste ( ). Unmittelbar vor dem Hauptbildschirm stehen die Konsolen für Navigation und OPS. Im hinteren Teil sind die sogenannten Achter-Stationen untergebracht, über die die verschiedensten Aufgabenfelder der Besatzung verwaltet werden. Links befinden sich die beiden Wissenschaftsstationen, in der Mitte die Konsolen der Missionseinsatzleitung und der Lebenserhaltungssysteme, wobei die Station rechts außen der Maschinenkontrolle zugeteilt ist. Es gibt zwei normale Turbolifts, sowie einen speziellen, der direkt zur Kampfbrücke führt. thumb|Die gleiche Brücke nach ihrer Umrüstung " hat die Brücke einige wichtige Veränderungen erhalten. Dazu zählen unter anderem wesentlich gedämpfteres Licht, sowie links und rechts im hinteren Bereich neue Kontroll- und Arbeitsstationen. Dadurch hat sich die Mannschaftsstärke auf der Brücke im Gegensatz zu früher wesentlich erhöht. Ob diese Veränderungen auch auf anderen Galaxy-Schiffen durchgeführt wurden ist unbekannt, aber vom logischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet sehr wahrscheinlich.}} Aussichtslounge thumb|Die Aussichtslounge Die Aussichtslounge oder auch Beobachtungslounge genannt, erfüllt die Funktion eines Konferenzraumes. Hier werden wichtige Besprechungen, die den weiteren Verlauf der Mission festlegen, abgehalten. Die Lounge befindet sich direkt hinter der Brücke auf Deck 1. Aufgrund der Lage kann die Reaktionszeit extrem verkürzt werden, um die Brücke so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Unterstützt werden die Führungsoffiziere durch zwei große Wandmonitore sowie eine im Konferenztisch eingebaute Projektionstechnologie. ( ) Eine große Fensterreihe sorgt für eine angenehme und ruhige Atmosphäre. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ist die Wandverkleidung, die je nach Schiff verschieden ist. Auf der ''Enterprise'' beispielsweise sind alle Vorläufer mit gleichem Namen als goldene Modelle in die Wand eingearbeitet. Später jedoch werden sie durch eine neue Wandverkleidung ersetzt. Maschinenraum thumb|left|Der Maschinenraum thumb|Der leistungsstarke Warpkern Der Maschinenraum ist auf Deck 36 zu finden, wobei sich der Warpkern über 12 Decks erstreckt. Der Warpkern befindet sich in einem Raum, der durch Schutzwände vom Rest des Maschinenraums abgeschottet werden kann ( ). Davor befindet sich eine Kontrollstation die durch eine gewölbte Scheibe vom Warpkern getrennt ist. Diese Station ist normalerweise vom Chefingenieur besetzt. Der Maschinenraum ist direkt mit einem Korridor verbunden, und links vor seinem Eingang befindet sich ein kleiner Nahrungsverteiler obwohl im Maschinenraum das Essen und Trinken nicht gestattet ist ( ). In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich eine Konsole in Form eines Tisches die auch für Besprechungen genutzt werden kann. ( ) Frachträume thumb|Einer der vielen Frachträume Die Frachträume der ''Enterprise'' verfügen über einen großen Frachttransporter und ein großes Tor, welches zumindest teilweise direkt in den Weltraum führt. ( ) :Ursprünglich sollten die Frachträume der Enterprise-D weit größer sein und zweistöckig, allerdings boten die Hallen der Paramount-Studios dafür jedoch nicht mehr genug Platz. In den ersten Staffeln von TNG war häufig ein großer Frachttransporter zu sehen, dieser wurde aber in späteren Episoden wieder entfernt. Später wurde das Set für VOY wiederverwendet.( ) Medizinische Einrichtungen Aufgrund der Größe der Besatzung musste sichergestellt werden, dass eine ausreichende medizinische Versorgung gewährleistet ist. Deshalb gibt es in beiden Sektionen Krankenstationen, wobei die größere Version, die sich in der Untertassensektion auf Deck 12 befindet, als Hauptkrankenstation angesehen wird. ; Krankenstation : Die Hauptkrankenstation befindet sich auch auf Deck 12 und ist mit vier Standardbetten, sowie einem speziellen Biobett ausgerüstet, auf dem umfangreichere Untersuchungen, sowie Operationen an verletzten Humanoiden durchgeführt werden können. Rundherum befinden sich eine Vielzahl an Analyse- und Arbeitsstationen. Da immerhin mehr als 1.000 Personen an Bord sind, ist immer ausreichend medizinisches Personal in Bereitschaft. Nebenan befindet sich wie bei allen Schiffen, das Büro des leitenden medizinischen Offiziers. Hier können unter anderem persönliche Gespräche mit den Patienten abgehalten werden. ( ) ; Medizinische Laboratorien : An Bord existieren mindestens vier Laboratorien von unterschiedlicher Ausstattung und Größe. Hier werden zum einem unbekannte Krankheitserreger untersucht und katalogisiert. Desweiteren können hier durch aufwendige Methoden, hochwertige neue Medikamente hergestellt werden. ; Quarantäne : Auf Deck 12 gibt es eine für diese Aufgabe speziell isolierte Abteilung, in die Personen gebracht werden, die sich mit einem unbekannten Erreger infiziert haben. ( ) : Normalerweise wird in der Krankenstation ein Kraftfeld errichtet, um für den nötigen Schutz zu sorgen. Wenn allerdings das Risiko selbst für die dafür vorsehene Quarantänestation zu groß ist, wird die Untersuchung der Patienten auf eines der vielen Shuttles verlegt. ( ) ; Leichenkammer : Direkt neben der Krankenstation gibt es wie auf jedem Schiff eine Leichenkammer, in der Leichname in bis zu vier verschiedene Stasiskammern konserviert werden können, um gegebenenfalls später weitere Untersuchungen durchzuführen oder sie unversehrt für eine Beerdigung aufzubewahren. ( ) thumb|Counselor Trois Büro ; Büro des Counselors : Da je nach Mission oder auch durch persönliche Erlebnisse psychische Probleme auftreten können, gibt es an Bord einen Berater mit psychologischer Schulung, den sogenannten Counselor. Dieser Spezialist hat ein eigenes Büro auf Deck 9, welches farblich sehr angenehm gestaltet und bequem eingerichtet ist und dem Betroffenen die Möglichkeit bietet sich zu entspannen. ::Die Couch aus Deanna Trois Büro steht später im Bereitschaftsraum von Captain Janeway auf der [[USS Voyager|USS ''Voyager]].'' Wissenschaftliche Einrichtungen [[Bild:Galaxy Stellare Kartografie.jpg|thumb|Die Stellare Kartografie der Enterprise]] ; Stellare Kartografie: Auf Deck 10 befindet sich die stellare Kartografie. Sie ist ein großer zylindrischer Raum, der sich über drei Decks erstreckt. Im Mittelpunkt ist eine drehbare Arbeitsstation angebracht. Die Wände, sowie die Decke sind in der Lage, durch neueste Projektionstechnologie ein eindrucksvolles dreidimensionales Abbild eines beliebigen Abschnitts des uns bekannten Universums zu erschaffen, wie beispielsweise ein Sonnensystem. ( ) thumb|Das Kybernetik-Labor ; Kybernetiklabor: Das Kybernetiklabor ist darauf spezialisiert, umfangreiche Untersuchungen an künstlichen Organismen wie zum Beispiel Androiden, künstliche Intelligenzen, usw. durchzuführen. Unterstützt werden die an Bord stationierten Experten durch diverse Arbeits- und Analysestationen. Der zentrale Mittelpunkt des Raumes besteht aus einer in die Decke hochfahrbare bewegliche Plattform, in der die zu untersuchenden Objekte plaziert werden können. ( ) ; Aqualabor: Die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse beherbergen auch mindestens ein Aqualabor. Es widmet sich hauptsächlich der Meereskunde und dem Leben unter Wasser. ( ) thumb|Das Geophysikalische Labor ; Geophysikalisches Labor: Im Geophysikalischen Labor können verschiedene geologische und mineraligische Untersuchungen durchgeführt werden. Es handelt sich um einen kleinen Raum der aus zwei Ebenen besteht, wobei die eine Ebene leicht erhöht ist und durch eine Geländer abgegrenzt ist. Es gibt dort nur einen Zugang der aus einer einteiligen Tür besteht. Verschiene Gesteine befinden sich in runden Glaßkästen an der Wand während sich in der Mitte des Raums einige Tische befinden. Außerdem verfügt der Raum über einen großen Bildschrim. ( ) Freizeiteinrichtungen Auf keinem anderen Schiff in der Sternenflotte ist soviel Luxus zu finden, wie auf den Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse. Damit soll gewährleistet werden, das die gesamte Mannschaft nach anstrengenden Missionen die nötige Zerstreuung erhält. Holodecks Auf den Holodecks kann jeder an Bord seiner Phantasie freien Lauf lassen. Es gibt insgesamt fünf Stück davon, die sich jeweils auf Deck 10 und 11 befinden. Zusätzlich existiert eine Datenbank, die bereits eine Vielzahl an vorgegebenen Programmen, die allen Besatzungsmitgliedern zur Verfügung stehen, gespeichert haben. Dazu gehören z.B. diverse Sportarten, Übungsprogramme, Holoromane, usw. ( ) Salon Um die kosmetischen Belange kümmert sich das Personal im Salon. Hierher kommen die einzelnen Crewmitglieder, um sich von Experten beispielsweise die Haare schneiden zu lassen, oder für eine umfangreiche Maniküre. Auf der Enterprise ist der Leiter des Salons ein Bolianer. ( ) Konzertsaal thumb|Der Konzertsaal Der Konzertsaal wird meistens für zwei Dinge genutzt. Entweder spielen diverse Mannschaftsmitglieder klassische Kompositionen vor, oder es wird zur Unterhaltung der Mannschaft ein Theaterstück aufgeführt. Das Fassungsvermögen des Raums umfasst etwa 50 Personen. ( ) Schule thumb|Die Schule Für den Nachwuchs und die Familien der Mannschaftsmitlieder, gibt es auf dem Schiff eine Schule, die von pädagogisch geschulten Fachkräften geleitet wird. Darüber hinaus werden auch computerunterstützte Lernmethoden angeboten, Einzel- sowie auch Gruppenunterricht. In höheren Schulklassen zahlt sich die Nähe zum Raumschiff aus, indem sich komplizierte physikalische oder stellare Experimente einfach an Bord oder direkt im Unterrichtsraum durchführen lassen. zum ersten Mal gezeigt, erfährt später aber einige Redesigns.'' Arboretum Das Arboretum des Schiffes ist ein Stück planetare Heimat und beinhaltet einen großen Raum, in dem Gras, sowie diverse Pflanzenarten und Blumen arrangiert worden sind. Diese Räumlichkeiten sind sehr beliebt und viele Mannschaftsmitglieder kommen gerne hierher. Natürlich sind die dafür benötigten Botaniker nicht weit entfernt und kümmern sich regelmäßig um die Pflanzen. ( ) Mannschaftsquartiere thumb|Ein Gästequartier thumb|Das Quartier des Captains thumb|Ein Gästequartier Die meisten und auch wichtigsten Quartiere der Mannschaft befinden sich auf der Untertassensektion. Dazu gehören unter anderem der gesamte Führunggsstab des Schiffes. Sie sind alle nach dem selben Muster ausgestattet, was Einteilung oder Grundausstattung angeht. Dennoch können die Räumlichkeiten durch den persönlichen Geschmack jederzeit verändert werden. Ein Replikator, sowie ein Computerterminal, helfen den Bewohnern im Alltag. Der Rang spielt hier eine gewisse Rolle, da der Captain, sowie der erste Offizier, die größten und best ausgestattesten Quartiere haben. Die Quartiere sind allgemein schon sehr großzügig und ein gewaltiger Fortschritt gegenüber älteren Schiffsklassen, wie beispielsweise der ''Constitution''-Klasse. Sporthallen thumb|Eine Sporthalle An Bord befinden sich mehrere große Sporthallen, in denen Sportarten wie Fechten, Squash oder Tennis gespielt oder Mok'bara trainiert werden kann. ( ) Korridore left|thumb|Ein konzentrischer Korridor thumb|Ein radialer Korridor Da die Galaxy-Klasse die größte im Dienst befindliche Schiffsklasse ist, besitzt sie auch die größten Korridorsysteme. Sie erstrecken sich als komplexes Netzwerk über das gesamte Schiff und sind in hellen Farben gehalten, um eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu erzeugen. Desweiteren haben die meisten Korridore in die Wände integrierte Bildschirmpaneele, bei denen man durch Berührung beispielsweise eine grafische Wegbeschreibung erhalten kann. Zusätzlich können über diese Bedienelemente diverse verbale Befehle an den Computer erteilt werden. Die Gestaltung der Korridore ist dabei sehr ähnlich der der Korridore der modernisierten Constitution-Klasse. ( ) Shuttlehangar thumb|Der große Shuttlehangar der USS Enterprise-D Alle Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse verfügen über insgesamt drei Shuttleabteilungen. Die Hauptshuttlerampe liegt auf Deck 3, 4 und 5 in der Untertassensektion. Zwei kleinere Abteilungen findet man auf Deck 13 in der Antriebssektion. Alle drei beherbergen mehrere verschiedene Shuttletypen. ( ) siehe auch Galaxy-Klasse/Bilder Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Das ursprüngliche Konzept thumb|Nach Gene Roddenberrys Veränderungsvorgaben thumb|Das finale Brückendesign thumb|left|Brücke der Galaxy-Klasse im Entwurf Das Galaxy-Modell wurde von Andrew Probert entworfen und gebaut. Das große Modell (Länge: 2,44 m) wurde von ILM gebaut; für die dritte Staffel konstruierte Greg Jein ein kleineres (1,22 m) und somit leichter zu filmendes Modell. Die meisten behaupten, das die Produktion der Galaxy-Klasse zu Gunsten der ''Sovereign''-Klasse eingestellt wurde. Andererseits hat sich die Galaxy-Klasse unzweifelhaft bewährt und man konnte im Star Trek: Voyager-Finale "Endspiel, Teil II" immerhin sechs bis acht dieser Schiffe sehen. Sehr wahrscheinlich existieren schon wesentlich mehr als als nur acht Schiffe, die bekanntermaßen im Dienst der Sternenflotte stehen. Die zum Teil sechseckigen Korridore wurden ursprünglich für " " entworfen und gebaut. Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, einen neuen Schiffstyp für die Serie Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert zu entwickeln, produzierte Matt Jefferies mehrere hundert Skizzen mit dem Ziel, die neue Enterprise nach dem Designvorbild der Original-''Enterprise'' zu kreieren. Jedoch war Andrew Proberts Designvorlage für die neue Enterprise bereits fertig, bevor Matt Jefferies überhaupt bereit war, mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen. Bevor Einzelheiten über die neue Serie an die Öffentlichkeit bekanntgegeben wurden, hatte Andrew Probert lediglich für Privatzwecke ein zukünfitges Raumschiffdesign zu Papier gebracht. Als er dann schließlich für Paramount ein Design für die neue Enterprise entwickeln sollte, hatte er sich seine Zeichnung als Quelle der Inspiration in sein eigenes Büro gehängt. Eines Tages kam David Gerrold in Proberts Büro und sah die Zeichnung an der Wand. Er fragte ihn, ob Gene Roddenberry bereits diesen Entwurf gesehen hätte. Probert verneinte dies und Gerrold nahm die Zeichnung und zeigte sie Gene Roddenberry, der schließlich das Design genehmigte. Letzlich mußten nur noch die feineren Details an der Vorlage ausgearbeitet werden. Gene Roddenberry fragte anschließend nach, ob an Proberts Design zwei Veränderungen vorgenommen werden könnten. Zu einem wollte er, daß die Brücke wieder zurück auf die Oberseite der Untertassensektion verlegt werden sollte und das die Triebwerke die gleichen Proportionen erhalten sollten, wie schon bei der Original-''Enterprise''. Andrew Probert fertigte mehrere Zeichnungen für die Brücke der Enterprise an, die nun einen neuen und modernen Look bekommen sollte. Laut dem Referenzwerk "Die Technik der USS Enterprise" sind Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse auch mit einer Yacht des Captains ausgestattet. Diese kam aus Budget-Gründen aber in keiner Folge vor. thumb|Die Galaxy-X-Klasse. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie hat die Enterprise-D ein verändertes Erscheinungsbild durch zum Teil massive Umbauten, ist jedoch wie die umgebaute [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] keine neue, eigenständige Schiffsklasse. Verschiedene nicht als kanonisch anzusehende Quellen - zum Beispiel das Spiel "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation" - bezeichnen diese "Variante" als sogenannte "Galaxy-X-Klasse". Auf beinahe dem gleichen Hüllenkonzept basierend, verfügt das bislang einzige onscreen zu sehende Schiff über eine dritte Warpgondel und eine zusätzliche Phaserkanone unter der Untertassensektion, sowie verschiedene andere Erweiterungen und Aufbauten. Nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, wurde eines der Galaxy-Klasse Modelle für Ausstellungen benutzt. Der Name USS Trinculo und die Nummer NCC-71867 waren darauf zu sehen, wobei vermutet wird, dass dieses Modell für die Schlachtszenen des Dominion-Krieges benutzt wurde. Dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt, da der Name in der Serie nie klar zu lesen war. Fußnoten Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse cs:Třída Galaxy en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy fr:Classe Galaxy nl:Galaxy klasse